


Beneath

by homofrost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Hurt/Comfort, Male OC - Freeform, Multi, Reader-Insert, Time Shenanigans, also you guys need to vote what'll happen next, except the lesbian couple but come on we know that's a different thing, homestuck elements, i'll only put romance if anyone want but for now there's no romance, internally, oc-insert, tags to be added later, the oc cussed alot lmao, there's still a reader but that'll be explain later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homofrost/pseuds/homofrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not supposed to be here. But neither are they nor him. The timeline is not supposed to happened at all but its still happen. They shall keep repeating until they know why or what their purposes.</p>
<p>But for now,</p>
<p>There are too many cracks in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath

You gasped. You can feel your heart beating loudly, you cough at the unpleasant feeling that make you feel like you just ran a marathon. An extremely _long_ marathon and you _hate_ marathon. A bead of sweat trail down from your forehead and you force yourself to calm down. You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Okay. Inhale. Exhale. Counts 1, 2, and 3. Repeat. Okay, now examine your surroundings. You’re currently lying on bed of golden flowers _(buttercups perhaps?)_ , which promptly make you sit up and ignoring the ache of pain that confused you. You found yourself sitting in the middle of...underground cavern? There’s this huge hole above your head, and you failed to estimate how far is it or how big it is and then you realized that you’ve fallen down and _oh god how in the world you’re still alive and breathing?_

That explain why you feel your whole body hurt like you just got hitted by a truck but that still doesn’t explain how you survived the fall. You inspect yourself and found the old bandages tore off and you’re bleeding. You’re full with scratches and bruised. You groaned and facepalm, could this day turn worse?

_Better don’t test your luck,_ you thought bitterly.

Your name is Caelum. Your last name is not important and will never be said. As was previously mentioned, apparently you have fallen deep inside the hole and has found yourself trapped inside the underground cavern. Clearly, this, whatever this is, not supposed to happen and you’re sure you’re supposed to do something else INSTEAD from fallen down in the underground. The problem is, you don’t remember what you did before you’ve fallen and why you’ve gone to this kind of place. You rub your head in annoyance, which make your beanie slipped off and fallen (the irony) on the flowers’ bed. You just about to pick it up but stopped when you heard a faint noise came from beside you.

_Holy fuck, there’s a kid here._

  
You immediately rush over to check if the kid is still breathing, which they is, thank god because you're not sure what you're going to do if there's a corpse beside you in this kind of place and you don't think that you want to go to jail later due to be accused murdering and kidnapping. IF you able to go out from this place. You gently shake the kid, only to receiving a groan and you shake them harder. The kid rubs their eye and slowly sit up, groggily looking around before their eyes locked upon you and froze. Uh oh, you slowly take your hand off from the kid and raise both of them in peace.   
  
"I....didn't do anything? Okay, that obviously sounded like I DID something. Shit. I mean fu--fudge, um, aaahh.....hello! You're alright, right? I mean, not injured right? _Shit, I'm not good with kids..."_ you whisper the last one and look at the kid worriedly, they keep staring at you with such a wide eyes and you're afraid that they will either break and cry. That what kids will do when they're afraid right? You're never good with kids, you slowly search for any sign of injuries on the kid and sigh in relief when you found none. Maybe you shield them from the fall? Who knows, you surely won't until the kid at least utter a word.  
  
"So, my name is Caelum. What's your name, kid?" you asked, but still received no response and that make your worried increased. You grumbled to yourself but stopped when you heard a faint response came from the kid.  
  
"....Frisk. My name is Frisk. Hello" they said. You internally sigh, glad that the kid finally talk and not mute or terrified of you or anything. You give them an awkward smile ( _god, you're never good with smiling_ ) and fiddle with your scarf. "Well Frisk, nice to meet you despite the circumstances. I'm sorry to ask this when you just woke up, but do you know where are we?" they nodded, you just about to beam in happiness until you heard the answer that they gave you.  
  
"We're in the Mt. Ebott"   
  
Well, officially fuck your life. This is not what you anticipated. Mt. Ebott is a forbidden place and rumoured that six children already gone missing. How in the world you and Frisk end up here? You know your memory is bad but you don't think that **BAD**. Did you hit your head when you fallen? You rub your head again, searching for injures but you didn't feel any. You don't think you should ask Frisk because first, you don't want to alarm the kid or make them freaking out and second,  they're still staring at you. You feel frustration build up and you bite your lips so you won't end up cursing in front of a child. You stand up and brushed the dirt off from your clothes and Frisk follow suit. You choose to inspect yourself for a moment.  
  
You’re  currently wore a RED BEANIE ( that you picked them up when you just remember that is what you just about to do before you found the kid ), a RED SCARF and a STRIPED BLACK AND RED TURTLENECK underneath your N7 HOODIE (you still wore WHITE TANK TOP underneath all of these). You also apparently wore a SHORT PANTS and your favourite EBONY BOOTS. You look at the tore bandage on your left leg and you’re glad that the band-aid didn't tore off too. You need to fix them later. You shove your hands inside the hoodie's pocket and glad that you still have your trusty ARMY SPECIAL FORCES COMBAT KNIFE. You scan around the ground and smile a little when you saw your BATTERED SLING PACK. You walk toward it and examine the contents of the sling pack.  
  
In here you keep various kind of items. Among the items are : ONE ( 1 ) GLASSES INSIDE THE CASE, SEVERAL ( ~ ) BOTTLES OF PILLS, ONE ( 1 ) LEG STRAP HOLDER, SEVERAL ( ~ ) JUNK FOODS, SEVERAL ( ~ ) ART SUPPLIES, ONE ( 1 ) FIRST AID KIT and ONE ( 1 ) POWER BANK AND ONE ( 1 ) I PHONE CABLE.   
  
You take out the LEG STRAP HOLDER and wear it on your right leg before taking out the combat knife and put it inside the strap holder. You need to be prepared for anything that will happen. You heard a gasp while you zipped the sling pack and wear the bag on your shoulder. You turn and look at the kid who paled and staring at you, more correctly at your combat knife. Their face is as white as sheet and that make you nervous.  
  
"Kid, don't worry. I won't hurt you---" you start to reassure them but they cut you off.  
  
" **PROMISE**. Promise that you'll never use it" they look terrified and that make you surprised and feel incredibly uncomfortable by the situation.  
  
"What----"  
  
"No matters what happen, promise me that you'll never unsheathed the knife. _Please_!"  
  
Oh man, they looked like they're about to cry. Panicked, you crouched so you'll able to face-to-face with them and try to reassure them again.  
  
"I promise, I promise I will never use them. Cross my heart and hope to die" somehow that last sentences make them flinched and you just wondered how much further you'll fuck this up. They sniffled (oh fuck) and raise their hand and stick out their pinky.  
  
"Pinky promise?"  
  
You entwining your own pinky with them and shake it.   
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" you sing slowly. They begin to calm down and smile at you softly. Okay, that's cute. You return the smile (you never able to smile properly) and stand up, holding their hand.   
  
"Come on Frisk, let's get out of here" they nod and both of you walk toward to the doorway that again, you didn't notice it before, and there was a light beyond it. Both of you went through the door and you saw a spotlight in middle of the room directed to a....flower.  
  
A single yellow flower that have a fucking face holy shit what the fuck---  
  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"   
  
HOLY SHIT IT TALKED. You gaped and gripped Frisk's hand tighter unconsciously. Apparently, they’re also uncomfortable with this.  
  
"Hee hee hee...Why'd you make me introduce myself? It's rude to act like you don't know who I am" the flower said with a smile plastered on it face and that make you feel chill on your neck. You don't understand what in the world the flower is talking about and you don't plan to understand. You glare at the flower and somehow you can feel something off from the flower. Something...dark. Frisk is clearly distressed and you feel the urge to protect them from any kind of danger. Especially from the fucking flower.   
  
"Someone ought to teach you proper manners. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"  
  
A pink heart suddenly materialized in the air in front of your chest, glowing softly and floating there like there's no care of the world and you jumped in surprise and even became more surprised when heart move in your direction. Like, the heart move to the direction where you're moving. This is really concerning. You glance at Frisk and saw that same thing happened to them, except their heart is red. You also noticed that they're in front of you slightly, like they're the one who trying to protect you. Kind of sweet actually.  
  
"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! Don't worry, I'll some with you!"  
  
The flower wink at you with it's tongue out, trying to look cute, and suddenly, a several white pellets appear out of nowhere and floating around the flower, Flowey, spinning in one place. Somehow, you know what is coming. Okay, the LOVE thingy and stuff sound  cute but you know whatever that thing is and the pellets are not. cute. The smile on the flower face is off as hell and you look around the room, scanning place to run.   
  
"Down here, LOVE is shared through...little white...'friendliness pellets'"  
  
 _Friendliness my ass._  
  
"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"  
  
Like hell you will. Before you able to do anything, something pulled you down, making you duck from the white pellets that flying toward you at full speed. You landed on your butt and winced at the surge of pain. Frisk holding the end of your hoodie tightly with their tiny little hands.  
  
"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?" Flowey smile became strained.  
  
Another ring of white pellets appear and this time, you grab Frisk and dodge from the pellets. There's no way in seven hells you'll allow the pellets to hit you OR Frisk. Especially Frisk.  
  
"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS--" the smile replaced with anger and irritation and when Flowey noticed it slipped out, it's face change into a blank smile "---friendliness pellets"  
  
You, who still carried Frisk, dodge again and mentally confirmed your own suspicious. That pellets are not friendly at all. They’re bullets. It's literally a bullets hell. Oh my god.  
  
The smile change completely and become sinister, it's baring its teeth on both of you and you can smell bloodlust came from it.   
  
**"Y o u   k n o w   w h a t ’ s   g o i n g    o n   h e r e  ,  d o n ’ t    y o u ?   Y o u   j u s t   w a n t e d   t o   s e e   m e   s u f f e r"**  
  
Then, a circle of white pellets surround both of you, blocking any chance of escaping. Fuck, fuck, fuckkk. You can't die here, not with a kid in your arms who holding you tightly in their tiny fists. You glance at your knife, wondering if you throw the knife, will it hit the flower? But it's risky and you can't unsheathed it while holding Frisk, and you promised that you'll never unsheathed it.  
  
 ** _"D I E"_**  
  
A maniac laughter came from the flower, you hold Frisk tighter and shield them from the pellets. If those things hit you first, then Frisk can escape later right? Like, leap away from your body and run toward the exit. If both of you not dead yet. That's really an optimistic thinking. Out of corner of your eyes, you see a bright orange light came from a....floating fireball that came out of nowhere and fly directly at Flowey and hit it. The flower was uprooted and disappear with a comical cry. You noticed the pellets also disappear and Frisk slowly move from your grasp to see what just happened ( _you didn't realized that you also covered their face, maybe you didn't want them to watch you die or both of you die?_ ). Then, you heard a footsteps that echoed in the whole room. You hold your breath and wait for the next danger---  
  
Only to be greeted by a...goat...thing. Uh, a woman? Who's a goat? A furry? Goat-woman? What the ever loving fuck? The uh...the woman wore a large slate-blue robe and have a horns on her head and white fur covered her whole body and the same woman is currently giving both of you a warm smile and held out her hand.  
  
"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid my child" you just squint  at her since you doesn't know what to feel about this since you just about to die few seconds ago via a maniacal flower that you're 100% sure that not supposed to talk or do anything that flower not supposed to do but then again goat not supposed to stand on two feet either or supposed to talk? This whole thing make you have headache.  
  
And you're sure you're not a child anymore thank you very much, maybe she’s referring to Frisk?  
  
You glance at Frisk again and they reach out to hold your hand, softly grip it and smile. You blink, did they told you to trust her? That's a bit risky but...something told you that she’s not as bad as the flower and something also told you to trust the kid. You just return the grip and decided to go for it.  
  
"I am Toriel, caretaker of this ruins---oh dear, you're injured! Here, let me heal you" she walk toward you and you saw her hesitation for a moment, you turn to look at her and nod slightly, even though you wondered what she going to do but you guess there's no harm. She touch your injures and then there's this glowing warmth that filled you and you’re currently gawking at the face that  your wounds are closing. Healing magic? Woah, that's so cool. The warmth make you feel nice...and happy. You’re also feel much calmer than before and now you feel a bit tad embarrassed because _oh god you're supposed to be an adult here but you’re the one that end up freaking out._  
  
You admire Frisk now, considering they didn't freaked out at all. The said kid keep squirming in your arms and hold out their hand at Toriel, smiling like a good kid they is. Toriel gasp and return the smile and shake Frisk's hand gently. That kid is good at charming peoples and worm into people’s heart. You snort slightly and guessed that you should introduce yourself.

“Thank you for healed me Ms. Toriel, my name is Caelum and this little sweetheart here is Frisk” they beamed and put the best smile while still holding Toriel’s hand (paw?).  Toriel giggles slightly, clearly amused with Frisk.

“Oh dear, it’s very nice to meet both of you. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. Both of you are the first human to come here in a long time” she clasp both of her hands.

“Come! I will guide you through the catacombs!”

Toriel proceed to walk toward the exit. You glance at Toriel’s back and Frisk. Should you follow? What should you do?

  
  
**== > Caelum : Follow her.**

**== > Caelum : Ask Frisk for their opinion.**

* * *

 

**ENTRY NO 3**

***so ive fallen in this underground cavern? with this cute kiddo name frisk**

***theres this creepy flower, well any flower that can talk is creepy**

***floating bullets things are dangerous you played enough touhou to know wheres this going**

***frisk made me promise them i wont draw out my knife which kind of weird but reasonable, promise is sacred after all.**

***and we met goat woman name toriel, shes a sweet person**

***like a mother**

***.................**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally forced by my friend to write this so I did. Anyways, what happen in the next chapter, YOU, the reader, are the one who decided it (I only give an options). You can leave comments and I'll choose the highest vote.
> 
> Also, I'm in need of beta-reader, anyone want to volunteer can leave a message on my skype (or simply want to discuss theories and stuff because I really want to discuss about them : D). My skype username is homofrost.
> 
> Until then, thank you for reading~
> 
> ill be here internally screaming


End file.
